The Farthest Thing From Perfect
by HPreadernlover
Summary: Lily Evans seems to have it all, she is rich, popular, and gorgeous. But when four boys show her how great life can be, she realizes that her life was even farther from perfect then she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you think of this gown Lillian?" an elegant, slightly snotty, woman asked her daughter, who was standing next to her.

The young girl looked at the extravagant gown and frowned slightly. The dress was a golden yellow, and had such a low neckline; the girl thought her breasts might actually fall out of it. In addition, there was so much lace on it; the girl thought she would look rather like a cake then an elegant lady while wearing it.

Thinking quickly of a lie the young girl spoke to her mother in a superior tone, "Oh Mother that would clash terribly with my red hair and green eyes."

Lily Evans, though she did not show it, was slightly worried after saying her comment. For one, the dress would have matched quite well with her dark red wavy hair, and emerald eyes. In addition, Lily had said a comment similar to that one several times today, to each of the gowns her mother had picked out.

Anastasia Evans sighed, for the fourth time that day. "Lillian, the ball is in three days, and you have yet to choose your gown. I have chosen many gowns which would look beautiful on you, and would fit wonderfully for the occasion and you have turned them all down."

"I'm sorry Mother, but I want to look perfect for this ball, and the dresses we have seen, just haven't been up to my standard" Lily lied smoothly.

Truthfully, Lily was dreading the ball tomorrow. Lily would be forced to attend a ball where snobby rich girls danced around and tried to show off as much cleavage and jewels as possible. Lily's Mother always tried to get Lily to show off her perfect body and reveal how much money they had, but Lily always resisted. She had never saw the reason why the woman would walk around looking like they were the richest woman in the world, while perverted men, both old and young, checked them out, and said revolting comments, in a way that made it not rude.

"Fine, perhaps you should continue your dress hunt alone." Lily's mother said walking over to a full-length mirror and checking her hair and makeup. "I'm meeting Jonathans mother for tea."

Lily had to stop herself from cringing. Jonathan, one of most pigheaded, perverted, rude, and snobby boys Lily had ever met, was always trying to get Lily go to bed with him, which of course she refused. The bigger problem was, Lily's mother found Jonathan to be a perfect gentleman, and wanted Lily to start courting with him.

"Alright Mother, have a wonderful time, after I'm done, I'm just going to go straight home," Lily said walking over to her mother, "If that's alright of course."

"That will be splendid Lillian" Lily's mother said kissing her daughter on each of her cheeks.

"Oh" Lily's mother added quickly looking around slightly "but please do it the _normal_ way."

Lily frowned slightly, but quickly changed it to a smile and nodded "of course Mother, have a brilliant time."

Anastasia quickly left the boutique with an air of elegance behind her.

Lily sighed as soon as her mother left and quickly walked over to a couch and stopped herself from showing too much emotion, just as she had always learned to do.

'The normal way!' Lily thought to herself angrily 'does she not realize that our views of normal are no longer the same!'

Nevertheless, Lily could never voice this aloud. While her mother and sister had gone to a private school, which specialized in turning young girls into polite young women, Lily had received a strange letter, which invited her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily, who had been overjoyed to learn that she was a witch, was not able to show how happy she was, because her mother clearly showed how against the whole idea she was.

However, Lily's father Daniel Evans, talked his wife into letting Lily go to Hogwarts, and Lily had spent the last six years at Hogwarts, learning how to be a witch. What upset Lily more then anything about the situation, was that her father was the only one that was proud of the accomplishments Lily made at Hogwarts.

'Mother couldn't even be happy that I had made Head Girl!' Lily thought to herself, but decided to wait until she got home to think of these things.

Lily stood up slowly, smoothed out her navy skirt, and walked over to the lady behind the counter.

"Hello," Lily said with an air of elegance, which she only used when she wanted something that normally she couldn't get, "I was wondering if I could be shown the private dresses."

The woman behind the desk looked up and eyed, the young girl in front of her, but as soon as she saw the enormous diamond earrings Lily was wearing she smiled.

"Of course Miss, please follow me" the woman said smiling, probably the fakest smile Lily had ever seen.

Lily followed the woman behind a door and walked down an elegant hallway to a room that held the most expensive and exclusive dresses in all of London.

"These Miss are the best you will find in all of London, perhaps even in all of England," the woman said still smiling.

"Thank you, is there a way I can get you when I have picked the dress I want to purchase?" Lily asked the woman, still acting superior to her.

"Oh of course Miss, as soon as you have chosen your dress, go behind that curtain and pull the rope, that will signal me to come back here." The woman said showing Lily where the dressing room was.

"Thank you" Lily said smiling and walked around to look at each of the dresses.

It was obvious why these were the most expensive dresses in all of London, they all had fabric, which Lily had never seen, and were covered in gems.

After walking around the room several times, Lily's eye caught sight of a gown that took her breath away. It was silver white, though it looked nothing like a wedding gown. It had diamonds all around the top of the dress, and scattered around the skirt. The dress was strapless which would show Lily's slender shoulders.

Lily quickly took it, walked over to the dressing room, and pulled the rope.

After waiting hardly a minute, the woman came in quickly and walked through the curtains to Lily, who was already in the dress.

"Oh Miss, you have made a beautiful choice!" the woman said enviously.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you can see that the dress will have to be taken in quite a bit and shortened." Lily said showing the woman how loose the dress was.

"Of course!" the woman said and got to work right away and quickly fit the dress to almost seem as a second skin to Lily.

"Oh my!" Lily whispered to herself, as she looked at herself "do you have shoes that come with this?"

"Yes and jewels as well, if you'd like to see them," the woman said already going to get all of the items.

The shoes she showed Lily, matched the dress perfectly and the jewels she showed Lily were, an immense diamond necklace, earrings, and a bracelet.

"This is all perfect!" Lily exclaimed smiling slightly "I'll talk all of it."

"Wonderful" the woman said helping Lily out of the dress.

After purchasing the dress, Lily walked out of the store with a large dress bag and a larger bag, which held the shoes and jewels.

'I'm not going to hold this dress bag all day' Lily thought and walked into a dark alley and pulled out her wand and magically shrunk the dress to fit in the bag with the shoes and jewelry.

Lily then walked out of the alley, and decided to walk around the town, instead of going home.

Lily looked around London and then spotted the place she was looking for.

'The Leaky Cauldron' Lily thought 'perfect.'

Lily walked over to the dingy place and walked in. However, as soon as she walked in, she quickly wished she had operated into Diagon Alley. When she walked in, almost every man in the place turned and checked her out.

It was hardly a secret to anyone that Lily was a gorgeous young woman. Though she was only 5'4, she had long slender legs, which even showed from the, modest, navy skirt she was wearing. Additionally, Lily was a very petite girl, and through her white blouse, all the men could see her perfect, slightly curvy, figure and though not overly big, perfect sized chest.

Lily decided to try to ignore the catcalls, and whistles as she walked through and finally got to the brick wall. Lily quickly set down her bag and pulled out her wand and a magically shrunken robe. She magically fixed the size of the robe and put it on, to cover her figure, and then taped the wall with her wand, opening up Diagon Alley for her.

Lily, who was muggleborn, was still amazed by Diagon Alley and all it had to offer. She walked around slightly astonished for a bit, until she realized she was acting strangely and walked around with authority again.

Lily walked over to the ice cream shop and was about to walk in, when a tall young man walked in front of her.

Normally Lily, would have kept her lady-like stature, but she was slightly hungry, hot, and she knew that it was quite rude for a man to walk in front of a lady, so Lily couldn't control herself.

"Excuse me!" Lily said angrily "I was about to walk in, and you just stood right in front of me. Have you ever heard of manners? Or are you some barbarian!"

James Potter turned around slightly surprised, but when he saw who was speaking he smiled charmingly. "Well Evans, if me wanting to rip off your clothes and shag you senseless means I'm rude and a barbarian then I suppose you have hit the nail right on the head."

Well I hope have enjoyed my story so far…please review it would make me oh so happy!

Love, Leah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily looked up at James Potter, probably the rudest, most pompous, egotistical, yet gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on.

"Potter" Lily started looking as though she had just gotten a headache "we will have to spend the rest of the year together, do you think that perhaps you could leave me alone and give me a little piece for at least the rest of the summer?"

James laughed a hearty laugh "ah but my dear Lily flower, then I would have no fun! And besides, I know that you secretly love everything about me!"

"You keep thinking that Potter" Lily said pushing him aside "now if you will please excuse me, I really would like to get a cookies and cream ice cream."

As Lily walked into the ice cream parlor James could not help but think what was behind all that properness and adult like stature.

Since the first time James had met Lily, he had known that she had been brought up to be an adult. To him it didn't seem right, for she seemed as though she had never gotten to act like a child. While all the other first years laughed at unimportant things, Lily had frowned at them, and looked as though she felt they were all immature.

He wondered if Lily had ever just acted the way she _wanted_ to, or if she only acted the way, her parents wanted her to act.

Strangely, James knew Lily's parents, even though he was from a pureblood family and Lily was muggleborn.

James' parents were highly respected aurors, and had connections with the muggle world. Lily's parents thought of them as governmental people, who were extremely wealthy and held a lot of power; which was true, only they held power in the magic world in stead of the muggle world.

James walked into to the parlor and saw Lily sitting at a little table for two by the window eating her ice cream in an extremely polite way.

"So Lils," James said sitting across from her at the table, "are you excited for the ball?"

"You're going to it as well?" Lily asked slightly surprised, though not completely.

"Unfortunately," James said taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

Lily decided to ignore his rude eating habit and answered his question "Potter, you know quite well that I dread these sort of balls."

"Yes you're right," James said taking another spoonful, "but I've always found that odd. Most girls would die to be invited to one of these balls and yet you hate them with a passion."

"I really don't see the reason for me to prance around a large room filled of grotesque men" Lily said taking a rather large spoon full of ice cream and putting it in her mouth "I feel more like a trophy my mother and throw around, then a daughter."

"Well at least you don't have to hear whiney, snotty, sluttish girls come up to you and tell you how much they'd like to go up to the bedrooms upstairs where we can _talk_" James said with a look of disgust on his face, "really will that Clara Simpson ever discover I have no interest in her?"

"Well I can hardly call Jonathan a prince either" Lily said thinking of Clara's brother, "he is probably the horniest boy I've ever met and just won't take a hint!"

"You should hear him talk" James ranted "I could get any girl to roll in the sack with me! They practically fall at my feet!"

"What a pig!" Lily said pushing the rest of her ice cream towards James for him to finish "Oh I wish I could skip this dreadful ball!"

James looked up suddenly and discovered what had just happened 'Lily Evans and I just had a conversation, and she hasn't said one hateful thing to me! I must keep this going.'

"Well perhaps you can" James said slyly.

"What do you mean perhaps I can?" Lily asked looking at him curiously "I must go to this ball, it is expected of me."

"Well perhaps it is time for you go against what you are expected to do" James said getting up and respectfully said "I will see you at the ball Lily."

Lily watched him go and shook her head at the strange boy leave the parlor. 'I can't believe I actually had a conversation with Potter! What is wrong with you Lily, he is an egoistical pig!'

Lily looked down at her watch and gasped 'Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!'

Lily quickly ran out of the parlor and apparated to her home in the countryside of London.

However, it could hardly be considered a house, but a manor. It was so large that there were over 300 rooms in it, and 5 floors.

Lily quickly walked along the walk to the front door, but then quickly decided to walk to her secret entrance, which was hidden behind an immense tree. She snuck behind it and slid between spaces between the walls.

Lily had discovered this escape when she was five years old, and she still used it. She walked swiftly up to the fourth floor, her floor, and walked down three hallways until she came to her room. She opened it quickly and finally was able to catch her breath when she was safely behind it.

She then walked over to her formal wear closet and put her dress and shoes in there, and then put her jewelry in her jewelry chest on her dresser.

She then walked into her casual wear closet and took off her navy skirt and blouse and put on some dark navy jeans and a light green sweater.

Just as she was putting her hair into a casual, yet elegant bun, she heard a knock at the door.

Lily looked at her clock and saw that it was exactly 4:30, the time her mother came upstairs to check on her and see how she was.

Lily quickly walked over to her reading chair, grabbed the nearest book, opened it, and smoothly said, "Come in."

Lily's mother walked in, still in the outfit she was wearing earlier that day. "Ah Lillian, I'm glad your home, I had the most delightful tea with Mrs. Simpson. Susan really is a dream."

"I'm glad you had a good time mother." Lily said trying to sound interested.

"Yes dear, but really I must talk to you about the ball" Anastasia said sitting down across from her daughter. "I trust you have found a dress."

"Yes mother, it will be perfect" Lily said putting her book down.

"Wonderful, now you know how I have been telling you how I would like you to start courting Jonathan?" Lily's mother said getting straight to the point.

"And you know how I have told you how much I dislike him and I would rather not do anything with him, let alone court" Lily shot back at her mother.

"Lillian, Jonathan will make a fine husband, and I would like it if you would walk around the ball with him this Saturday," Anastasia said smoothing out her already flawless skirt.

"Mother!" Lily said standing up suddenly "You can not be serious, after how I told you I felt about him!"

"Lillian, I don't think you are thinking rationally," Anastasia said ignoring what her daughters outburst, "I am thinking of your future, and Jonathan will be perfect, end of discussion."

Before Lily could say anything back, her mother had left the room.

Lily, angrier then she had been in a long time, walked over to her desk, pulled out her parchment and wrote a long and energy filled letter to her only _real _friend Alice.

Lily, being rich and beautiful, was automatically popular among her peers, but that also meant that none of them wanted to be friends with Lily for her, only for her popularity. Alice however had known Lily her entire life, for they lived quite close, and their families were close friends. Lily knew that Alice would understand.

Well I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry I'll get more into Lily's family, and Hogwarts isn't too far away!

Love, Leah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unfortunately for Lily, Alice was of no help in this situation.

The only message Lily got back was a long letter about the boy is Alice's life. His name was Frank Longbottom and she was head over heals in love with him.

Lily remembered Frank from some of her classes, and knew he was a nice boy, but was rather upset that her friend could give her no words of support or advice.

'I'll just have to live with it I guess,' Lily thought to herself in frustration 'As soon as I can get away from him, I'll make an escape.'

The day of the ball, Lily's stress level rose increasingly. The thought of having to spend time with Jonathan made her want to vomit.

Fortunately for Lily's sanity there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in," Lily called knowing it was her hair and make up stylist Bridget.

"Miss Lily my darling!" Bridget exclaimed the second she saw her, "I am going to make you into the bell of the ball!"

"Bridget, you know how I dread these kinds of events," Lily said as she sat into the styling chair in her room.

"But your mother told me about Jonathan," Bridget said as she started rinsing her hair. "Your mother told me you are quite smitten with him."

"What?!" Lily cried, "That is completely untrue. I hate Jonathan with a passion. It is my mother who is insisting on this."

"Hmm," Bridget thought as she started drying Lily's hair, "perhaps you can find another young beau tonight. I know if it were me I would be after that James Potter full force."

"Ugh Bridget you do not know him the way I do," Lily cringed. "He is totally pig-headed and a compete jerk."

This type of conversation went on for the rest of the time that Lily spent getting ready.

Bridget decided to keep Lily's hair down is soft curls because she felt that "such a beautiful head of hair should not be hidden."

When Lily was finally finished with her hair and make up she walked over to her closet to show Bridget her dress.

However, when Bridget saw the silver white dress that Lily pulled out she frowned.

"Miss Lily, why did you not get a green dress?" Bridget said eyeing the dress, "Green looks so lovely on you."

"I thought this one would look nice," Lily said slightly put out.

"Miss Lily you have hundreds of dresses in your closet that you have never worn, and that your mother has never seen," Bridget said already going into Lily's immense closet, "lets find you something extra special in here."

"Bridget I do not want to stand out at this thing tonight!" Lily said going after her.

"Miss Lily," Bridget said turning around, "If you must go to this ball tonight you might as well look better then everyone else there."

After 10 minutes of looking through Lily's dresses Bridget stopped at a dress that stood out from the rest.

It was long and a dark emerald green that matched Lily's eyes exactly. It was made of silk and crossed over her chest and hung close to her body. It was backless and had a small train.

Lily put it on and realized that Bridget was right. This dress fit her better then anything else that she had ever worn before.

"No one will be able to take their eyes off of you Miss," Bridget said smiling, "Now get down stairs everyone is waiting for you.

The trip to the ball was very uneventful. Daniel Evans was a quiet man and Lily's mother and sister Petunia gossiped together about what the other women would be wearing.

The only comment made through the ride towards Lily was from Petunia who thought that Lily's dress was too revealing, but Lily knew it was just jealousy.

Lily's family arrived at the Potter Manor fashionably late and walked in to be announced.

This was Lily's absolute least favorite part of the night. They had to walk down a grand staircase so that everyone could ogle them and she was very uncomfortable about the whole thing.

Finally when it was their turn Lily decided to just not look at anyone.

"I now pronounce Lord Daniel Evans and his wife Anastasia Evans and their two daughters Petunia Evans and Lilian Evans." The man announcing names exclaimed.

Lily looked at no one as she walked down the staircase behind her mother and as soon as she could, escaped into the crowd.

Unfortunately, Jonathan followed Lily and grabbed her arm rather harshly.

"Ah, my lovely Lilian," Jonathan Simpson said pulling Lily towards him, "I have missed you terribly. You left so abruptly the last time we were together."

"Hello Jonathan," Lily said curtly, "I had an appointment to go to, you remember me telling you that."

"Yes, but such trivial things for you to worry about," Jonathan said pulling her through the crowds of people, "you shouldn't worry your little head over things like that. I want you to know that I am absolutely thrilled that you wanted to be with me tonight."

"Excuse me?" Lily said trying to pull away from him, "My mother set this up, not me!"

"On Lily you silly thing," Jonathan said laughing, "Come, lets dance together!"

"Pardon me Mr. Simpson, but Lily promised me the first dance tonight," said a low voice from behind Lily.

Lily turned around to see James Potter in all of his handsomeness standing behind her.

James was wearing an extremely expensive gray suit, but looked totally comfortable in it. However, when Lily looked into James' eyes she noticed that there was anger showing through them at Jonathan.

Lily pulled away from Jonathan and for the first time in her life stood next to James Potter on purpose.

"Yes, sorry Jonathan." Lily said and let James lead her away from him.

James led her to a large balcony outside and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from him, but I over heard him talking to some other guys about what he was going to do to you tonight, and I couldn't let him do that." James said to Lily.

"I never thought I would say this to you Potter, but thank you," Lily said kindly to him, "He was not taking no for an answer."

James simply nodded and finally looked at how beautiful she looked.

'Wow, I didn't know Lily could get more beautiful, but she did,' James thought to himself.

"Well," Lily said turning away from him, "I guess I better get back to the party. Thank you again."

"Wait!" James exclaimed with his eye brows raised. "I thought you hated parties like these."

"I do," Lily said frowning.

"Then why go back?" James said slyly, "Come with me."

Lily frowned at him. "I don't think that's a good idea Potter."

"I just saved you from Jonathan Simpson!" James said trying to convince her, "Why not live for once in your life?"

Lily thought for a second. 'I can't believe I am actually going to do this.'

"Fine Potter," Lily said standing up straighter, "showing me what living, in your eyes, is like."

"Come on!" James said and pulled her down some steps out onto the back lawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily could not believe what was happening. One moment all she wanted to think about was how to stay as far away from every man at the ball, and the next she found herself being dragged across the Potter's immense lawn.

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed trying to not trip on her dress, "When you said you were teaching me how to live, you seemed to have forgotten to mention it would involve me getting injured!"

Still running James turned his head to face her and smiled mischievously. "Lily flower, living involves risks."

Strangely enough, Lily did not tell James off for giving her a nickname, but instead thought that it was rather sweet of him to call her that.

'No!' Lily thought to herself, 'Do not think of Potter like that. He is an insufferable prat!'

Soon Lily and James came upon a large amount of bushes that had grown to be quite a bit taller than any person would be.

"Why are we here Potter?" Lily said finally able to catch her breath, "and what is that noise?"

James smiled innocently and only said "Follow me and I will show you."

James walked along the bushes until he found a small opening which he slipped through. Lily for an instant thought that this could be her escape, but decided that for once she would not think logically about something.

Lily followed James' example and was shocked to see they were on top of a cliff and a waterfall was only a few feet away.

"Oh my," Lily breathed, "this is beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," James said to her smiling, "Sirius and I often jump off of this and swim in the lake below."

"You jump off?!" Lily said shocked at their courage, "That is so dangerous!"

"No it's not, there is only water below," James said shrugging, "Besides a little danger makes life exciting. I would hate it if I always knew what was going to happen next."

Lily frowned at this comment. She had always prided herself in knowing that she was very logical and did not take unneeded risks. Her life was not risky, but she was always safe with her decisions.

"I don't take risks," Lily said allowed.

"I've noticed," James said knowingly, "I don't think it would hurt for you to take a risk or two every once in a while."

Lily looked at him and suddenly got courage she never had contained before.

"You and Black jump off this?" Lily said looking down the cliff to the dark water below.

"We have many times," James said remembering fondly of the good times he had shared with his best friend.

James looked at her and smirked to himself. "You want to jump don't you?"

"What?' Lily said looking at him shocked, "Of course I don't, that would be foolish. Besides I would ruin my dress and my mother would punish me."

"Aren't you wearing anything under the dress?" James said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Of course I am you perv!" Lily said glaring at him.

"Well then what are you waiting for?!" James said laughing and starting to undo his tie.

"What are you doing?" Lily said watching in horror as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Potter this is crazy. You can't skinny dip!"

"I'll still be in my boxers Evans," James said taking off his belt, "And being crazy is what life is all about."

Lily looked at him and frowned. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this' she thought to herself and took off her jewelry.

James started untying his shoes and looked up and saw Lily was unzipping her dress.

"You want crazy Potter," she said noticing him looking at her, "I'll show you crazy."

Deciding not to ruin the moment by gawking at her almost exposed body, James turned away and quickly took off everything he was wearing besides his boxers. When he was finished he looked up and saw lily was only in a pair of skimpy black underwear and a black lacy strapless bra.

Lily blushed when she noticed him looking at her. "So we just jump off?" she asked uncertainly.

"That all there is to it," James said and jumped off the cliff into the dark, cold water below.

"Potter!" Lily yelled down to him worried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," James yelled back up to her, "The water is great!"

Lily took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped off the cliff into the unknown. She screamed on her way down, but she realized that she had never felt more free then she did at that moment.

When she finally hit the water Lily the amazing refreshing feeling of cold water.

"I can not believe I just did that!" Lily yelled to James after she came back to the surface.

James laughed, "I can't believe you did either. You really are something else Evans."

Lily blushed and began to swim around the lake taking in the new feeling of being free.

"Hey Evans!" James yelled to her.

"What is it Potter?" Lily said swimming over to him.

"Do you want to see something?" He asked her, "It is kind of dangerous to get to, but I promise it will be totally worth it."

Lily did not even think about what her answer should be. "I'd love to. This danger thing is really fun."

James laughed again, "Okay, follow me. You will need to hold your breath for a while."

Lily nodded took a deep breath and followed James as he swam underwater. Ahead she could see a hole in the rock under the waterfall. James swam right through it and Lily followed closely behind.

Just when Lily thought she could not hold her breathe for a second longer she saw James go to the surface.

"You…did….not …tell…me…we …were…holding…our…breath for…that…long" Lily said gasping for air.

"I told you we would be holding our breath" James said from out of the water and held out a hand for Lily to grab.

She took his hand and looked at her surroundings. They were inside of a cave and it was very dark and gloomy.

"This is what you wanted to show me Potter?" Lily asked frowning.

"No it is farther in," James said, "Come on, I'll show you."

Lily followed James further into the cave and just when she thought that he was getting lost she saw what James thought would be worth the trip.

They were in a cavern of the cave and it was glowing. The rocks on the wall looked golden and were glowing. It was the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen.

"Oh James," Lily breathed, "How did you? What is it?"

"Sirius and I found this place when we were little" James explained, "He didn't think it was very interesting, but I thought I was beautiful. I do not know why the rocks sparkle and glow this way, and honestly I don't care."

"James it is so beautiful," Lily said walking up to the rocks and touching some.

"I hoped you would like it," James said softly.

Lily could not believe that James Potter, the stuck up, ignorant prat could know such beauty. And she could not believe that he was sharing it with her.

"James," Lily said turning to face him, "This is beautiful and wonderful. I can't even believe how wonderful this is. Thank you for showing me this."

James blushed and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Lily said not being able to hear him.

"I just wanted to show you something that slightly compared to how I see you." James said quietly blushing.

"James…" Lily said taken aback.

"I'm sorry," James said quickly still blushing, "I just have never seen a place more beautiful just like I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

Lily blushed and walked towards him.

"I..I didn't know you had this kind of side to you Potter," Lily said smiling softly.

"I don't want you to think I'm weak or a softy of anything Lily," James said trying to recover.

"I like this side of you," Lily said blushing.

"You do?" James said shocked, "I've been trying to show off in front of you because I thought that would impress you."

"That's why you've been such an arrogant pig?" Lily said shocked.

"I thought that would impress you." James said blushing again.

"The real you is what has impressed me James." Lily said walking closer to him.

They were now only a few inches apart and James could feel Lily's breath on his chest. He now looked closer at her and saw that her bra and undies were sticking to her body and that the heat of the cavern was making the glisten. He did not think he had ever been as turned on in his life as he was just then.

"I.." James tried to find something to say."

"Shh," Lily whispered coming closer to him.

She did not know what she was doing. She hated Potter, yet she now saw that he was not the jerk she always thought he was. She also noticed how wonderfully sculpted his body was. With the water dripping for him hair and going down his chest she realized how very attracted she was.

James closed the distance between them and leaned his head down towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily suddenly opened her eyes. "I...I can't do this," she stuttered stepping backwards.

"I'm sorry," James said softly blushing, "it must be the heat in this cave."

"Yeah...that must be it," Lily said also blushing, "but Potter, I really am glad that you showed me this place, it is very beautiful."

"Ha, yeah this place is much better than that stuffy old ball" James said ruffling his hair.

"Oh my gosh, the ball!" Lily exclaimed, "I totally forgot! They are going to be wondering where we are! They can't know that we left and are together, my mother will be furious!"

"Don't panic, it's easier to get out of here then it is to get in," James said turning to continue walking through the cavern.

Lily followed closely behind him, but did not pay much attention to what was around her. 'I can't believe that Potter and I almost kissed! I hate him, I can't kiss him! But maybe I have been judging him too hard. He looks like he is trying to be nice to me, and the least I can do is try to do the same.'

"See Lily," James said pointing upwards, "all we have to do is climb up through that hole."

"Climb up through that hole…"Lily said rolling her eyes, "Well how are we supposed to get up there?"

"I'll give you a leg up," James said kindly, "have a little trust."

"Oh," Lily said embarrassed, "alright well give me a leg up."

Lily walked over to James and let him lift her up high enough so that she could climb out of a hole which brought her to back on top of the waterfall.

Lily started shivering and then started panicking. She turned around to see James pulling himself out of the hole.

"I'm soaked," Lily shrieked, "I can't put my dress back on! My makeup and my hair! I'm going to be in so much trouble, not to mention embarrass me and my entire family!"

"Lily..." James said rolling his eyes, "You are a witch..."

"A witch without a wand…" Lily said starting to pace around the clothes lying on the ground.

"Well, lucky for you I am a wizard with a wand," James said walking over to his pile of clothes and pulling out his wand.

"Now let me think," James said closing his eyes to think, "What did your hair and makeup look like?"

"I had curls in my hair," Lily said trying to remember what Bridget had done, "and my make up was...umm."

"Oh I remember," James said smiling and waved his wand at Lily.

She felt herself dry instantly and then felt her hair fall into soft curls on her shoulders.

"Thanks," Lily said smiling and walked over to her gown and started to put it on.

"Yes well," James said pointing his wand at himself, "I've had to use this spell quite a few times."

Once they were finally dressed, Lily and James started to walk back to the party.

"Umm James..." Lily said blushing "Thanks for everything...I mean...you didn't have to show me that...and I know I'm not always the easiest to get along with."

"Hey it's no big deal," James said swinging his arm over her shoulder, "all you need to do is relax a little and go with the flow."

Lily shrugged James arm off her shoulder but genially smiled at him. "Okay, let's go back to the ball."

They walked up the steps to the balcony, and came face to face with Jonathan.

"Where have you been Lillian?!" Jonathan said running to her and pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"Jonathan," Lily glared at him, pushing him off, "James was just...umm..."

"Showing her my mother's rose garden," James said smoothly.

"Roses?" Jonathan said frowning and turning to Lily, "but lilies are your favorite flowers."

"No," Lily said turning to James and smiling, "James is right, I definitely prefer roses…and I still haven't given James the dance I promised."

"You heard her Jonny," James said smirking and pulled Lily onto the dance floor.

"You do know," Lily smiled allowing James to swing her around the dance floor, "this does not make us friends."

"Sure Lily flower," James said dipping her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of Lily's summer went by quickly for her. Her "best friend" Alice never wrote to Lily again, and seemed to have forgotten she even had a best friend. Lily began packing 2 weeks before school started, but did so without a smile. Without Alice, Lily felt she was alone. Alice was her only true friend at school.

The day Lily left to go back to Hogwarts was the same as it had been every other year. She dressed silently in a pair of tight dark jeans and a pretty dark purple blouse. She wore her hair down and wavy. Her mother did not say one word to her the entire morning, nor did she say goodbye when Lily left to go to the train station.

'I wish she could just support me,' Lily thought gloomily, 'nothing I do is ever alright.'

When Lily finally got to King Cross, she quickly walked towards the wall between platform 9 and 10. Carrying her owl, Dorothy, often times brought some weird looks.

Pulling her trunk, basket with her cat Angora, cage with Dorothy, and her purse, Lily looked quickly from side to side and then walked through the platform.

On the other side, Lily was happy to see the familiar red train and platform full of students saying goodbye to their parents. It tore at Lily's heart for a moment when she saw a small first year crying and hugging her parent's goodbye. Neither one of Lily's parents had gone with her during her first year, nor any other year, to say goodbye.

"Ah yes," said a masculine voice from behind her, "the young first years saying goodbye to their parents. If only they knew what wondrous adventures were ahead of them."

Annoyed Lily turned around to see the very handsome Sirius Black. He was wearing baggy jeans and a light gray shirt, which even Lily could not deny made him look gorgeous.

It was no wonder that Sirius could get any girl in Hogwarts. His shaggy hair, which seemed to always look perfect without effort, along with his tall frame and slightly muscular build, were enough to make any girl blush. Yet, it was Sirius jokester attitude, and complete confidence that pushed girls over the edge.

"I don't recall ever having a very adventurous time at Hogwarts Black," Lily said to him.

"Well," Sirius said smiling, "you still have one year left, maybe there is still hope for you."

Lily turned away to grab her trunk, but Sirius beat her too it and grabbed the handle.

"No need for you to hurt those delicate fingers of yours Lilykins," Sirius said smirking.

"Well," Lily said taken aback at his kindness, "um thank you, it is rather heavy."

"Nothing is too heavy for me," Sirius said flexing, making a girl to the left of them squeal and run away.

"Yes Sirius," came a voice from behind Sirius, "you always have been such a manly man."

"You know me so well Mooney," Sirius said to one of his best friends, Remus Lupin.

Lily had always liked Remus. His golden brown hair was cut shorter, and was more structured then the rest of his friends. He wore light jeans, and a navy shirt, which showed off his paler skin. Lily noticed a girl close to them blushing while she looked at him. He had a kind heart, and was quite a bit more responsible then there rest of his friends. He was also the sickliest of the four, and Lily knew why. She had discovered in her first year that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and she had always kept it a secret.

Choosing to ignore him, Remus turned to Lily and smiled, "Hello Lily, did you have a nice summer?"

"It was alright, about the same as usual," Lily said smiling at, in her opinion, the nicest of the Marauders.

Remus bent down and picked up the cage holding Dorothy and the basket holding Angora. "The same as usual? But we are finally old enough to use magic outside of school!"

"My family doesn't approve of magic," Lily said following the two boys towards the train.

Lily was quite surprised she was getting along so well with Sirius and Remus. In the past, she had tried to stay as far away from them as possible, but after her night with James, Lily had decided to give these guys a chance.

"Haha," Sirius laughed, "our families are as opposite as they get. My family can't stand muggles, and your family can't stand wizards. You and I are one in the same"

Lily laughed too, "oh yes Black, you and I are just two peas in a pod."

Lily heard a laugh coming from someone leaning against the train.

"Just what we need, two Padfoots," James Potter said walking towards his friends.

James was wearing dark jeans, which had a closer fit. He also wore a red shirt, which Lily couldn't help but notice looked great on him. As much as she hated to admit it, Lily found James good looks, messy hair, and laid back attitude as attractive as other girl in Hogwarts. Lily also loved how smart James was naturally. He, Sirius, and Remus were all intelligent, but James always seemed to have natural abilities that put him a step ahead.

"And what would be so awful about having more than one of me," Sirius said smiling at his best friend, "besides the fact that the ladies of the world would probably all die of happiness."

"I can think of a few other reasons," said a squeaky voice coming through the crowd.

"Wormtail!" James said pulling Peter Pettigrew towards them, "so glad you could join us."

Peter was the smallest of all of his friends and also the heaviest. His blonde hair seemed to fall like a mop on his head, and his faded jeans and brown tee-shirt were too big for him. Lily had never understood why James, Sirius, and Remus hung out with Peter. Yet, she saw how well the boys had gotten along, and finally decided that if they all were friends, then there was no reason for her to question them.

"You know of mother is," Peter said laughing.

"Oh yes," Sirius said also laughing, "just can't say goodbye to her wittle baby."

"Oh shove off Padfoot," Peter said blushing.

When the group finally reached the door that was at the back of the train, the boys helped put Lily's things into a compartment.

"Are you going to be sitting with us Lily?" Remus asked.

"Umm..." Lily said looking out the window, "Well, normally I sit with Alice."

"Oh I saw her earlier," Peter piped up, "She was getting into a compartment with Frank Longbottom."

"Oh," Lily said sadly, "well, I suppose if you would all like to. I can't stop you."

"That's the spirit," James said happily and sat down next to Lily.

"Well this is odd isn't it?" Sirius said sitting down across from Lily, "Us five sitting together."

"Yes" Lily said distracted, "very odd."

'Lily wasn't listening to the boys around her. 'Alice isn't going to sit with me? But, we always sit together. What about at dinner tonight? Or at breakfast tomorrow? What about for the rest of the year? Will she even talk to me anymore? Is Frank that much more important than our friendship? Did I mean that little to her? And what am I doing? I'm sitting in a compartment with the Marauders! I don't even like them...well I think I don't, and I'm the only girl in here.'

Lily turned to the boys, "I don't think it's a very good idea if I sit in here."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Well," Lily said trying to find the proper way to say it, "I'm a girl, and you are four guys. And we aren't even friends really. I mean, it isn't proper for me to be sitting in here with all of you."

"Oh Lils," James signed, "Just cause it isn't proper, doesn't mean it's wrong. I mean, your mother isn't even here. And besides, you never have any fun at Hogwarts, maybe you should make this year the year you finally do."

"That's what I said!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, "Think about it Lilykins, you are in your seventh year! It's finally time you do something a little crazy. Breaking the rules isn't so bad."

"I don't know," Lily said turning towards the window to see the train start to leave, "I've always liked that I never do anything wrong."

"Isn't that kind of boring?" Peter asked.

"Well…I never thought it was before," Lily sighed.

"Well time to see if there is more to life, then living by the rules!" James said excitedly, "and we are the perfect guys to show you."

"Besides," Remus said softly, "I've heard around that Alice and Frank are thinking about getting engaged soon. I honestly don't think that she will be around as often as before."

Lily sighed sadly, "yes I know."

Lily thought silently for a long time. Her entire life she had been brought up to live by the rules and always plan ahead and here was, given the chance to do the complete opposite. She owed it to herself to see if she could do it.

Lily popped her head up and smiled. "Alright guys…I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Haha yes!" Sirius said and started to dance around the compartment, "we are going to corrupt Lily Evens."

Lily simply laughed and walked over to her trunk to grab a few magazines. But what she saw on top of her magazines made her smile go away quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily looked down at the piece of paper laying on top all of her things in her trunk. She barely noticed James come up behind her.

"Lily what is it?" James asked concerned.

Lily said nothing, but instead handed James the paper. The other boys sat silently in concern while James read what was on the paper.

"She can't be serious!" James said angrily, "This is not fair! She can't do this!"

"James what is it?" Sirius asked standing up.

"It's a letter from Lily's mum," James said fuming.

"Telling me that my engagement to Jonathan Simpson has been finalized," Lily said solemnly.

"Engagement?" Remus asked confused, "But you hate him."

"Who is Jonathan Simpson?" Peter asked.

"His family is in both of our family's inner circles," James explained sitting down, "Jonathan and his sister Clara are awful to say the least. Jonathan in particular is very controlling."

"I hate him with a passion," Lily said, almost talking to herself, "My mother knows this. Maybe I should have told her about all of the times Jonathan has tried to force me to do things."

"He tried to hurt you?" Sirius said angrily, "Your mother wants you to marry someone who has hurt you."

Lily looked up at Sirius sadly, "You mean my mother is making me marry that someone."

"She can't really make you can she Lily?" Remus asked, "I mean arranged marriages are not common anymore."

"To deny this, would mean that I would be disowned from my family," Lily said putting her face into her hands.

"What about your father?" James asked, "He has always seemed to be on your side."

"He has no real control over what happens in our family," Lily said, still keeping her face in her hands, "Besides, my mother said the engagement has been finalized. That means my father has approved as well."

"Why don't you write to your mother?" Peter suggested.

Lily looked up at him. "I don't know what I would say. Mother I love you, but I'm choosing to go against everything I've ever been taught about what I am suppose to do and how I should respect my family?"

"Perhaps you could say that because you are at school you won't have the time to plan a wedding," Peter offered thinking deeply, "Say you won't be able to start planning until at least after Christmas. That will at least give you time to decide what you are going to do."

Lily looked at Peter thoughtfully, "you know, that isn't a bad idea. That will give me enough time to at least look up the rules on arranged marriages and maybe find a way out of this mess."

"Don't worry Lily," James said smiling, "this will all work out."

"I sure hope so." Lily said crumpling up the letter from her mother.

"Come on you guys," Remus said standing up, "Let's try to keep our minds off of this. We need to go to the front of the train anyway. The head boy and girl need to give us our directions."

"Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaimed jumping up, "I totally forgot!"

She grabbed her wand and waved it quickly. Suddenly, all five of them were in their robes.

"Lily!" Sirius glared, "not all of us need to be in our robes yet!"

"Come on James!" Lily said ignoring Sirius and opening the compartment door, "We need to hurry!"

Remus, James and Lily quickly made their to the Prefects compartment.

Lily and James gave the prefects their instructions, even though the Slytherins glared at Lily the whole time.

As soon as the meeting was over Remus, James, and Lily went quickly back to their compartment to join Sirius and Peter.

When they returned, Lily found huge piles of candy all over the seats.

"What?" Sirius said with a mouthful of chocolate, "we got hungry."

When the train finally arrived to Hogwarts, Lily's spirits had lived considerably. The Marauders seemed to have that effect on people.

Lily walked with them to a carriage, but turned to see her "best friend" walking with her boyfriend Frank to another carriage.

"Alice!" Lily yelled, trying to catch Alice's attention.

Alice turned and waved at Lily, but still followed Frank onto a different carriage.

Lily turned away disappointed, but started laughing when she saw Remus by mistake push Peter into the mud.

Lily sat silently in the carriage and watching the thestrals pull them along.

"Do you see them too?" James asked Lily quietly.

"The thestrals?" Lily responded, "Yeah, I was in Diagon Alley when all of those Death Eaters attacked. I was lucky enough to hide in the ice cream parlor."

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that," James said sadly.

"Why can you see them?" Lily asked turning to face him.

"Did you ever hear about the ministry courtyard massacre?" James asked solemnly.

"You were there?!" Lily asked shocked.

"My dad took me to work with him, so I could see what the offices for Aurors looked like," James said, "I wasn't supposed to follow my dad when the alarm went off, but I wanted to see what his job was really like."

"So you saw…" Lily whispered, unable to finish her sentence.

"I've never seen anything so awful," James said closing his eyes.

Lily put her hand on James' arm. "I have a feeling you will make a great Auror."

"How did you know?" James asked suddenly.

"Well," Lily laughed softly, "you and Sirius aren't exactly quiet talkers you know."

Sirius laughed next to James, "I like to talk loud."

Lily giggled and looked up to see the beautiful lights coming from Hogwarts.

The group of five got out of the cart just as Alice and Frank got out of their cart.

Lily started to walk towards her friend, but was unable to catch up to her in the crowd.

"Aw Lilykins," Sirius said putting his arm over her shoulder, "you know there is always a warm and comfy seat at our table."

"Thanks," Lily said frowning, "I just don't understand Alice. We have always been the best of friends."

James came up beside her. "Well think about it. Alice isn't acting like much of a friend and four guys who you used to despise are ending up to be pretty good friends."

Lily laughed, "Yeah…I can't believe it. I used to hate all of you, but all I really needed to do was give you guys a chance."

"And look how amazing we are!" Remus said smiling brightly.

Lily laughed again and followed the boys to the table they always took at the Gryffindor table.

However, as soon as Lily sat down she heard whispers start. Everyone was looking at her. She looked down at her robes to see if she had spilled anything, but found nothing.

"What is everyone looking at?" Lily asked Remus who was sitting next to her.

"Well," Remus said looking at all of the people eyeing them, "I have a feeling it's because you are sitting with us. I mean, it has never happened before."

Lily looked around again and then realized how peculiar this must look to everyone. It was odd to her. Just a few weeks ago she had despised all of the Marauders. She was really surprised at how quickly she had grown to like all of them.

"Eh don't worry," Sirius said, "soon enough people will get used to us all being buds."

"Honestly," Lily said just as the doors were opening to bring in the first years, "I have a lot more on my mind to worry about than that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This beginning of the year feast was by far that strangest for Lily. She was used to quiet talk with Alice, while slowing tasting all of the wonderful food the house elves had made. Instead she found herself unable to look away from Sirius as he consumed more food then she thought humanly possible.

"Don't be alarmed," Remus laughed, "he just gets very hungry."

Lily merely nodded as she watched in fascination and Sirius ate an entire chicken.

When the food had appeared on the table, Lily had wondered why there seemed to be so much more food on their table. Now she understood. The house elves must know this is the table Sirius sits at.

"Did you eat at all over summer break?" Lily asked as she watched Sirius down a full pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"My mum had to go grocery shopping every day," James said laughing as he cut up his steak.

"Oh yes," Lily said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, "I forgot that Sirius lives with you."

"You should taste Mrs. Potters chocolate cake," Sirius said taking a break from his pile of food, "out of this world."

"She had to make a cake every day," James whispered to Lily.

Lily smiled to herself, but could not help but feel jealous. Her mother had never cooked a day in her life and Lily rarely ate with her family, unless there was company over.

"Anything wrong?" James asked concerned.

"No," Lily answered quickly, "I'm just thinking about how I need to talk to the prefects soon, so they can take the first years up stairs."

As soon as dinner and dessert were over, Lily rushed over to each of the house tables to talk to the sixth year prefects, so they would take the first years upstairs.

After have difficulty getting through to the Slytherins Lily turned to walk upstairs. Seeing as everyone had gone upstairs, Lily assumed she would, for the first time in her seven years at Hogwarts, have to walk up to the common room alone. However, as she turned the corner she saw a handsome someone leaning against the wall casually.

"Did you wait for me?" Lily asked surprised.

"No," James said sarcastically, "I just thought I'd let you walk upstairs alone."

"You didn't have to wait for me," Lily said walking up to him.

"Yeah I know," James said swinging his arm over her shoulder.

Lily laughed, clearly touched by his kind gesture, and did not shrug off his arm. She could not help but notice how nice it felt to have James arm over her shoulder.

"So Flower," James said, "Were the Slytherins a problem?"

"Flower?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

James just shrugged and waited for her to answer his question.

"They were as pleasant as usual," Lily sighed.

"I think the Marauders should teach them some manners," James smiled slyly.

"Potter!" Lily glared and turned making his arm fall, "You are head boy! You are supposed to be an example for the entire school. Your pranks and rule breaking need to stop."

Instead of retaliating, James looked at Lily sadly and walked off without her.

Lily stood alone for a moment, wondering what exactly she had done. It only took her a second to realize what she had done.

"James wait!" Lily said running after him.

"James?" James asked turning, "Oh are you talking to me?"

"James I'm sorry," Lily said coming to a stop, "You being nice and me liking it and liking you, it's all so new to me. I am so used to you being cocky and irresponsible. Please, forgive me."

"So I can be James from now on?" James asked.

"Always," Lily said smiling at him.

Lily and James walked silently for a little while, until they were very close to the portrait of the fat lady.

"So you like me huh?" James asked smugly.

Instead of glaring at him and telling him off like she used to do, she turned to him and looked at his handsome face.

"Umm," Lily blushed looking down, "Yes…yes I do."

"Well that's great," James smiled and pulled her towards the portrait, "Because I like you."

Lily smiled and quietly told the fat lady the password.

When they walked into the common room, Lily barely had time to tell James goodbye, or even look around before she was grabbed by Alice and dragged upstairs to the seventh year girl's dormitory.

"Alice!" Lily said glaring pulling her arm out of Alice's grasp, "what are you doing?!"

"Umm," Alice said looking at Lily expectedly, "You and the Marauders? What is that all about? What are you doing?"

Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? What am I doing?" Lily said angrily, "What about you? What happened to my best friend?"

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked plopping down on her bed, "I'm right here."

"No," Lily said sadly, "You haven't been here at all. Not all summer, not on the train, not at dinner, not at all."

"Lily," Alice said looking at Lily like she was a young child, "I get your jealous of my relationship with Frank. I expected this."

"Jealous?" Lily asked flabbergasted.

"Yes," Alice sighed, "I understand. I can't spend all of my time with you like I did before and you're upset."

"No" Lily said heatedly, "I'm upset that my best friend got a boyfriend and completely forgot she even had a friend."

"Lily," Alice sighed again, "I get it. I love Frank, and you don't want to share me. We will always be best friends, but you need to learn to make new friends. I can't be the only one."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Lily said looking at Alice like she was crazy, "Are you actually serious?"

"Of course Lily," Alice said shaking her head, "But Lily, the Marauders? How desperate are you?"

"How dare you!" Lily said showing off her authority side. It was a side she rarely used, but when she did people tended to back off.

"Lily," Alice said backing away from her.

"You don't know them!" Lily said angrily walking towards her, "They have been a hell of a lot better at being friends then you have Alice. You can go ahead and ignore me for your boyfriend, and think that I am dying to be with you. But, when something goes wrong, I will not be here for you. You have made a huge mistake, and I will not forget this!"

Alice looked at Lily taken aback by her anger.

"Lily you don't mean that," Alice said quietly, "We will always be best friends."

Lily glared at Alice, "Goodbye Alice."

Alice looked at Lily, pleading with her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Alice looked at Lily and glared.

"Fine Evans," Alice said cockily, "Your jealousy is actually becoming funny to me. You'll come begging back to me. Maybe your mother was right all along."

Lily stepped back, totally hurt.

Alice raised her eyebrows and stormed out of the dormitory.

Lily stood alone shocked for a while.

'What is going on with my life? My mother is telling me I'm going to be married, and now my sp called best friend is someone I don't even know anymore.'

Lily walked over to her bed which was on an end. She opened the cat carrier and let Angora out.

"I don't know what to do Angora," Lily said sadly to her pretty calico cat.

Lily sat on her bed, closed the curtains and did something she rarely did. She pulled her cat close to her and let tears fall down her face. All of this had become too much for her, and even though she had always been taught to hold in your emotions, Lily could not hold in her pain anymore. She had so much going on with her family, her ex best friend, and now she was beginning to have feelings for James Potter.

Lily lay down, and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
